dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sandal Feddic
} |name = Sandal |image = SandalDAII.png |px = 270px |caption = Sandal |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |faction = Surfacer (casteless) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt Dragon Age II |voice= Yuri Lowenthal |location = Lothering, Camp (Dragon Age: Origins) Circle Tower (Dragon Age: Origins - Witch Hunt) Kirkwall (Dragon Age II) }} Sandal is the 'simple' adopted son of Bodahn, the traveling dwarven merchant. Background Sandal and his adoptive father are surfacers, dwarves who have left Orzammar for the surface to have dealings with humans and other species. Although Sandal appears to have limited mental capacity, usually replying with one word answers when engaged in conversation, he excels at enchanting. Sandal can enchant weapons if you provide the runes. Bodahn claims the Circle of Magi declared Sandal a savant. Sandal is not Bodahn's biological son, but was found in one of Bodahn's many journeys into the Deep Roads and is since cared for by his 'father'. According to Bodahn, Sandal may be lyrium addled due to the exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins'' ''Dragon Age II'' Quotes *"Hello." *"Enchantment?" *"Enchantment!" *"We left Orzammar." *"Goodbye." *"Thank you, sir." *"Thank you, kind lady." DA2 *"Boom." *"Not Enchantment!" *"Thank you." *"That big tower in the lake is scary!" *"It's very Shiny" *"Your house is pretty" *"I want to go home" *"I make Enchantments" *"Hello." *"I want some pie." *"You like the Shiny?" *"I saw something nasty in the woodshed." (Reference to "Cold Comfort Farm" novel and film.) *"One day the magic will come back. all of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide. When he rises, everyone will see. ...Enchantment!" Dialog Sandal: Enchantment? Warden: I want some enchanting done. Sandal: Enchantment! (Opens enchantment screen) Sandal: Enchantment? Warden: You're surrounded by darkspawn corpses! What happened here? Sandal: Enchantment! (Opens enchantment screen) Sandal: One day the magic will come back - all of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide. Bodahn: Huh? What's this? Sandal: When he rises, everyone will see. Bodahn: By the ancestors! What has gotten into you, my boy? Sandal: Enchantment! Bodahn: That's more like it! Sandal: Can I have some Salamanders, please? Bodahn: Don't do it, that's where the boom comes from, I think. Sandal: Enchantment? Gamlen: No Leandra, LE-AN-DRA. Sandal: Enchantment! Trivia * Sandal's over-exposure to lyrium in the Deep Roads may have caused him to gain both his ability as an enchanter and possibly some other 'magical side-effects'. * When he appears in Fort Drakon the corpses surrounding him belong exclusively to darkspawn, and he is covered in blood (if you have this option turned on). No defenders of other races are present (alive or among the bodies) which points to Sandal doing all the killing. How he did it is unknown. * Sandal returns in the final DLC, Witch Hunt, serving the same purpose as he did before. * When he appears in Dragon Age 2 he'll be found along with plenty of Darkspawn Corpses which according to him he blew up with an enchantment, next to him however there is a frozen Ogre. According to Sandal was not done by an enchantment, which points to theories of Sandal being the only "dwarven mage" of sorts. Gallery NPC-Sandal.jpg|Sandal in Dragon Age: Origins References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves Category:Fereldans Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Merchants